redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kela Rudderwake
Hi Kela Rudderwake, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 22:37, 13 April 2009 Welcome! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I hope you enjoy it! If you want a customized signature, click here! If you like fan fictions, there are a good many on this wiki. Here is a list of quite a few of them. Here is a semi-complete list of the pros and cons of various users on this wiki. Again, Welcome to Redwall Wiki! --Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:44, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Hey! Welcome to Redwall Wiki. Hope you like it here! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 23:34, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Reunited --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:24, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Kela! Enjoy the wiki! (Sorry I'm a bit late.) Pinedance Coneslinger Coneslinger Wood 22:25, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Reunited --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 01:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Update on Fren's Quest. Frentiza Kozdru Do I belong in light or in shadow? 15:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Another update on User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Reunited --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 01:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User Blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle I'll probably finish it by tomorrow or the day after. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Update on User blog:Ladyamber88/Reunited --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 02:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 10:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Update: User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle --ladyamber88 Please leave a message and I'll try to reply ASAP! 00:49, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Somebody's read Underland! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 17:24, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Update on Fren's Quest. Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 09:28, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update FQ. Frentiza Kozdru I'm not asking for an explanation 11:56, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Ok, finally got unlazy enough to finish User blog:Ladyamber88/Kristy Streambattle. Hope you liked it. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 02:48, 25 May 2009 (UTC) So we are alike in at least one way. we don't make friends easily. Mabey we could be friends? Lyth Streambattle